


TROMH Deleted Scenes

by telethiastar



Series: The Ricochet of My Heart [2]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue, F/M, HEH YOU THOUGHT THAT TROMH WAS DEAD, I'm not sorry, No Plot, well you thought wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telethiastar/pseuds/telethiastar
Summary: Just a small collection of scenes that I wasn't able to include in The Ricochet of My Heart.Eat up, Rexia shippers :V





	1. Fashion Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you’re planning on traveling to Mor Ardain looking like this, I can’t be seen with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whipped this up in like ten minutes cuz I love you guys
> 
> It takes place during chapter 5

“Rex, what are you wearing?”

The boy in question looks up from the map in his hands, a puzzled expression crossing his features.

“What do you mean?”

Nia sighs as her hand connects with her forehead, the amount of disappointment almost tangible. She crosses the room to where Rex is seated on the edge of his bed before gesturing to his feet.

“Who the hell wears socks with sandals?”

Rex blinks, still not sure why Nia is so upset with his choice of footwear. He tilts his head to the side.

“I don’t really see the problem,” he admits.

At this, the Gormotti just groans, before wrenching the sandals off his feet, but being careful with his twisted ankle. Rex tries to retrieve them, but she holds them out of his reach.

“If you’re planning on traveling to Mor Ardain looking like _this_ , I can’t be seen with you.”

The salvager makes another attempt to reclaim his beloved sandals, but fails.

“Come on, Nia,” he tries. “What’s so bad about socks with sandals?”

“ _Everything_ ,” the girl in question replies. “It’s just...no.” She tosses the shoes behind her carelessly. “You either wear them without socks or you don’t wear them at all.”

“But—”

“Trust me, Rex. It’s not a good idea.”

And with that, Nia swiftly marches out of Rex’s room.

Mission accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See y'all in Act II ;3
> 
> Chapter 7 is under way, no worries. I'm planning on finishing it sometime in the next couple of weeks, so hopefully it won't take too long.
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy this


	2. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex sits up, making sure to shield his eyes from the sun. Yeah, he’s definitely staring. How can he not? Nia’s so captivating with her lean figure and smooth skin that practically glows, and he can’t help getting distracted, especially when she’s wearing an outfit like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a sudden burst of Inspiration so I finally marked this off my to-write list
> 
> I dunno when in TROMH this takes place, probably after chapter 7
> 
> Anyway this is my one (1) work about the swimsuit DLC

Rex is _not_ distracted. And he’s definitely _not_ staring at Nia. No way. To think that would be ridiculous.

It’s not like he’s getting sidetracked every thirty seconds by her cute sundress, or like he keeps glancing at her whenever she isn’t looking. And it’s not like he finds her exposed shoulders and neck to be _attractive_ or anything. She’s just... _eye-catching_. Charming. Pretty.

It’s not like he _likes_ her.

Zeke splashes Nia with water, to which she retaliates by using her powers to hit him back twice as hard, and her playful smile is brighter than the golden sun that makes the ocean glitter magnificently. Her silver hair is also rather shiny, Rex notes, and when the light hits her eyes, it’s like she’s a gorgeous figure of silver and gold.

He groans and flops backward on the sand. He _definitely_ likes her.

He’s been trying to deny this fact for the past two weeks, but every time he looks at the Gormotti, his heart flutters, and it’s like she has a spell on him that makes it impossible to look away. Despite his best efforts, he just can’t seem to stop himself from falling more and more in love with her. He’s plummeting through a seemingly bottomless pit of emotions, and at this rate, there’s no climbing his way out.

Rex sits up, making sure to shield his eyes from the sun. _Yeah, he’s definitely staring_. How can he not? Nia’s so captivating with her lean figure and smooth skin that practically glows, and he can’t help getting distracted, especially when she’s wearing an outfit like that. _Dammit, it’s not fair_. How can she be so cute that it renders him absolutely helpless in her presence? He’s defenseless against her powerful charm, and he won’t deny that it’s frustrating.

He can’t be upset for too long, though. Not when she’s such a wonderful person.

“Hey, Rex!”

The brunet snaps out of his trance, his cheeks turning pink at the possibility of Nia noticing him staring. It doesn’t seem to be the case, however, because she’s gesturing for him to join her along with Zeke and Pandoria in their splash war. Rex nods in agreement and stands, and it’s only then that he sees how badly sunburned he is. When he approaches Nia, she notices almost instantly.

“Did you put on any sunscreen _at all_?” she questions, quirking an eyebrow.

Rex rubs the back of his neck. “I...may have forgotten,” he admits sheepishly, and he’s not sure if his face is burning from the increasing blush, or the sunburn.

The Flesh Eater shakes her head in disbelief. “Hang on, let me heal your burns before we start.”

It only takes a minute, and soon enough the two teams are ready to go another round of water warfare. It’s a tough battle, but Rex and Nia eventually come out on top, just barely surviving Zeke and Pandoria’s lightning-infused waves. Rex manages to tear his eyes from Nia’s distracting shoulders long enough for them to win, and he really shouldn’t consider that the bigger victory, but he’s proud of himself. All-in-all, Rex supposes having a crush isn’t all that bad, everything considered.

He soon realizes how wrong he is when Nia wears a swimsuit the next time they’re playing around on the beach. And _bloody hell, it’s torture_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take a shot every time I use italics


End file.
